In combination with using a tissue (e.g. facial, toilet or other tissues, towelettes, wipes, pads, bandages, etc.), whether of the dry or moistened type, it is frequently advantageous to have a supply and means for conveniently accessing a preparation. A classic example is one in which a baby's diaper is being changed and it is desired to apply some sort of lotion or cream on the baby prior to diapering with a fresh diaper. On the other hand, the lotion may be used prior to using the tissue as in the case of the lotion being a cleansing preparation.
The term preparation or preparations hereinafter in the specification and claims is used in its widest connotation and denotes any liquids or topicals such as ointments, oils, salves, moisturizers, anti-bacterial compositions, rubbing alcohol, perfumes, cleansers and the like, powdered material for different uses e.g. hygienic, medical, cosmetic, cleaning, treating surfaces, etc.
Presently it is necessary to carry a separate container, such as a tube or a jar, of ointment along with the tissues. Thus, one must carry along and search for the ointment and deal with a situation of having more than one item in use. This can be particularly important in the situation when one is changing a baby's diaper in public. In such a case there are presently more items to carry, locate, use and potentially forget and leave behind.
If the preparation and tissues are packaged in an integral or complementary manner, the entire activity is much more convenient and precludes the possibility, for example, of leaving behind an ointment tube at a diaper changing location. It also prevents the possibility of forgetting a preparation container behind.
While prior art such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,457,434, 6,170,426 and 5,509,593 disclose various types of tissue dispensers that include some sort of supplementary compartment, container or housing, these dispensers are only designed for wetting a dry tissue or providing a compartment for wet as well as dry tissues. The auxiliary compartments are not amenable for holding a lotion to be applied before or after using the tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,104 discloses an eyeglass cleaning station including a compartmented housing containing a dispensing bottle of liquid lens cleaning material and a dispensing box of disposable lens cleaning tissue.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tissue container with an auxiliary compartment, attached to or integral with the container, for holding a preparation that is typically used in conjunction with the tissue.